In the Defence of
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: Hey, you! The Pokemon Cast has something to say about what you've done to them! Find out what really ticks them off when you mess with them. Just remember,Iris is not a kid! K cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:Tracey Skechett

**Hello! Madame K here with a new story for all you awesome peoples! So I got the idea from JazzHearts and Callidora-Malfoy with their storys (Both on my favorites) Dear Fanfiction and Dear FanFiction Writers, respectivly. Now I don't own Tracey Skechett nor Pokemon. Madame Kasumi prouldy presents...**

**In the Defense of...**

**Tracey Skechett **

"Hello Fan Fiction writers. This is Tracey Skechett, or for those who are new to Ash's journey,The one who traveled with Ash and Misty around the Orange Island. The one who likes to sketch, that's me. Well to explain why I'm doing this, well to put it simply, Brock thought it would be a good to write letters to you guys. Now I read the storys on this site about me and well the one thing I noticed that really needed correcting is the fact that I'm not gay. Nor do I have any fascination with The Great Professor Oak in that way. He's my Idol but He's more like the father I never had.I'm currently In Between girl friends right now and yes I liked Misty at one point put have since moved on.

Also I did not mean to replace Brock during the Orange Islands. Also I'm sorry to anyone who thinks that.

Lastly, I noticed that you pare me up with Cilan a lot. You Call it Starchshipping. Well let me just say that I have a very close friendship with him but nothing more. He's by far my best friend cause he when through the same thing I did.

So now I hope you treat me with a little more respect for I am still a human who has feelings. Thanks for your time.

As always,

Tracey Kenji Skechett

**So that was my first one! Next one is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! Also Status Update on What Now. I have nasty writers block! So Don't forget to Review and leave a request! Thanks!  
**

**Also I have edited it to the suggestions I got last night. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Ash Ketchum

**So now its Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Fun! Now I do not own Ash or Satoshi or Pokemon. **

**In the Defence of...**

**Ash Ketchum**

Hi Fan Fiction Writers! This is Ash Ketchum and I want to be the Pokemon Master! So Brock told us that we should all write to you guys about the storys you guys write. Boy, was I suprised when I saw that there were 5,639 storys about me! (Wonder what Gary will say, Hee Hee Hee.) Well I really didn't know what to put at first, but I wanted to tell you that I love food! But thats not the only thing I think about. I also think about my Pokemon! :) Especally Pikachu, cause he's not only my pokemon but he's my best friend! But I also think about my friends as well. Even though you never see it. I keep in contact with all of my friends, always. But No need to worry! Also, I'm not that dence. Maybe. So, Until next time then!

Strive to be the very best!

Ash Ketchum

P.s. Take that, Gary! :P

**How was it? Good? Bad? Medocer? Tell me! Don't forget to to Reveiw and request! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Gary Oak

**This is seriosly Fun! The chapters are just flowing out! Also for whoever told me to make Cilan gay, I'm sorry. I don't write any form of slash, even just menchioning it, unless its canon. Also I support Wishfulshipping and soon I will have a wishfulshipping story up! (Like maybe tomorrow) So introdusing the wonderful, Talented, Smart, and Hansome Gary Oak!**

**In the Defence of...**

**Gary Oak**

"Hello, Fan fiction! It is I, the great Gary Oak! Just Kidding! I'm not like that anymore... most of the time. So I got a letter from Ash that said to check out this site and I did. But I have One question. Why does Ashy-Boy have more storys than me! Okay, I know he's the star and He's the one you know and love his denceness but I'm the better one. Duh! But seriosly, I am by far Ashy's best rival. Compaired to the others I'm one of the best! Most of your potrayals of me are correct, so I've got no complaints. See, you guys do love me! As Gramp's once told me, Its not Quantity, but Qality. Oops thats my plane! Got to go!

Smell Ya Later!

Gary Oak!

P.s. What-ever Ashy-boy! I still have STALKERS! Take that! Oh and I'm going back to Pallet if any one wants to lose epic-ly!

**So that was In the Defence of Gary Oak! To you think I went over bord with the whole Cockyness thing? Next up is the Electrifying Pikachu! See you then! Review and Request!**


	4. Chapter 4:Pikachu And Ash

**Okay, So I had this typed up but my computer ATE IT! :'( So this is take two! :) Also Someone told me to write about Pikachu's reaction to Pokephiles but I don't know. I don't exactly feel comfortable writing about things like that an its a K+ story! But I did include it so it will be in here so WARNING! **

**In the Defence of...**

**Pikachu!**

**(translated by Ash Ketchum.)**

Hello, World! Tis I, Pikachu! **(**And Ash, Again! Hi Mom!**) **So first of all I want to say that I am a guy! **(** You are? You never told me!**) **Well what did you think I was? **(**I don't know? An It?**) **Ash, if I was a girl, do you know how awkward it would be? **(**True. Go on**.) **Also, uhh, someones review asked me to talk about Pokephile storys. Well I was like _What's a POKEPHILE?_ But Ash didn't know eather so we surched it! **(**I miss my innocence! :'( **)** Why in the world did we surch that? To words. LIFE. SCARING! **(**I'm only 12!**)** Why would people take advantage of us like that? Oh well.

Also, I don't go electrocuting Ash whenever I feel! **(**Yes you do.**) **No I don't. I always have reasons for everything. **(**Like what?**)** You being an idiot. (Electricity packs sparking) **(**I never act like an Idiot!**) **(Electrocuting Ash.) **(**Fine Fine you win!**)** I always do. :)

So until next time,

Pikachu

P.s. **(**Why would you be PROUD to have STALKERS? Weirdo.**)** Stop Arguing! **(**Sorry! ;P Gary.**)**

**I always imagined Pikachu and Ash arguing like Me and my bro or Me and Andrew (One of my best Friends who I steal his hat A lot. :) ) I'm Pikachu in both cases. next it's Cilan Time! Review and Request.**

**As always**

**Madame K.**


	5. Chapter 5:Cilan

**Sorry this is SOOO late! I've just been so bissy and all. Also, I have posted a story on FictionPress called "The Elementals" by Madame Kasumi. Please check it out. Also planing a Contestshipping story soon. So now its Cilan Time! (Warning: Haven't seen PKMN B&W or played it so maybe little OOC)**

**In the Defence of...**

**Cilan!**

Hello? Umm... I'm Cilan. Hello. As you know, I'm the Grass type leader of Stration City and I only battle you if you started out with an Oshuwatt, no exeptions. Also the only place that gives out free badges is the gym in Cerulean City in Kanto not the Stration Gym. When I went to visit Kanto with Ash, I went to Cerulean and meet the gym leader there( Very charming girl, that Misty. Could deffanatly sence a tangy taste from her, accoupaneyd by a mysterious flavor that almost tasted like stawberrys, Clorein and Burgers) and she said she doesn't do that any more, that was her sisters who did that. Also, I met a lovley blend of people who all said that they all knew Ash, including a Spikey haired boy who reminded Ash to change his You-Know-Whats. Kanto is a very enchanting place, and I love it. Just because Trip hates Kanto, doesn't mean EVREYONE does. When I surched the site for this story, I found a lot of storys shipping me with Iris, Ash, and Tracey. Well um.. I must point out that I am not Gay, therfor a shipping between Myself and another guy is not likely. Sorry.

Come by the Cafe sometime!

Cilan

**Sorry if this chapter was the flop I knew it would be. So to make it and all past chapters better, If you have any questions for any of the Pokemon characters, leave it in the coments! Next is Paul so leave some Questions for him!**


	6. Chapter 6:Paul

**Sorry it took me so long to post this! **

**In The Defence Of...**

**Paul**

Dear Whoever reads this,

Hi, I'm Paul. Honestly I COULD be using this time to train my new Eevee but instead, I'm writting you this letter. You happy? Good. Now I don't know Why, but Madame Kasumi gave me like two questions to awnser so lets get that out of the way.

supersexyghotmew95 asks:

Paul are you cold hearted as you are in the anime or is that an act? I'm not cold hearted. I just am distand and a tough trainer. Sure I traded Chimchar to Ash, but thats because Chimchar was a wimp and theres no room for wimps on my team.

Canon's Son asks:

For Paul, how do you feel about the gym leaders on your journey? Well, I feel like they are all to easy. Sure they beat me sometimes but I let them win. Just to let you know.

Those were all the letters I got, so I don't know why I'm saying this but Thanks, I guess. If your wondering, I'm currently in Hoenn and Whats her name With the Piplup is stalking me. Seriosly! Her camp is right behind me. I guess that she feels safer with me than on her own. Well Im bored so I'm gonna go train Eevee now.

**Paul**

So next is Iris, As requested by Yukimura Hyouga and I apologise if its short. So sorry. :) So read, Review Request, Don't forget to as questions for Iris and check out some of my other storys!


	7. Chapter 7:Iris

**Y'all are really getting the hang of asking People questions. Like I said with Cilan I (Sadly) have yet to see or play PKMN B&W so she may be a little OOC. So I do not own Iris nor Paul nor Pokemon so now, **

**In The Defence Of...**

**Iris!**

Dear Readers,

Hi! I'm Iris, Unova Champion! Has anyone seen the pictures of my new dress? Its totally awesome! Also its very comfy and easy to wear. So, I've been told to anser your questions so here I go,

supersexyghotmew95 asks:

Iris, Why do you hate Ice types? ( I hate water so don't tell Misty.) I hate Ice types because They can beat up my babys! (My dragons) and there creepy, too. Also, Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. ;)

Gemstone Girl asks:

Dear Iris, why do you call Ash a kid when your the same age? Well, I'm glad you asked. I call him a Kid because he acts like one, unlike me. I would never think anyone was a pokemon or blow up another girls bike. Only little kids do that.

Canon's Son asks:

Okay Iris, heres a question. How do you feel about Ash's personality? Well I think he's a kid, but also I think he's really kind to his pokemon. Espessally what he did for Vitini. He almost died for that thing. I honestly think he's quite dence, though.

LittleKing9512 asks:

I have a question for Iris.

(1) Why do you keep calling Ash a little kid all the time. Isn't that a little hypocritical of you since you can be very childish at times. Sometimes I'm afraid you might start rubbing off on people. What do you mean I'm rubbing off on people! Its more like he's rubbing off on me!

(2) By the way what do you think of Ash when kicks butt in gym battles but when he competes in tournaments he screws up in some point? I think he's just being dumb. I mean, he's odviosly won before, he can do it again.

(3) One more thing, how the heck did you become the champion in Black 2 and White 2!? I would have thought Cheren, or N would have taken Alder's place as champion of Unova in Black2 and White2. No offense to you though, I like Axew and Drgonite. I also heard that in Black2 and White2 that there is a shiny black Haxorus of all things running around Unova. What do you mean "how the heck did you become the champion in Black 2 and White 2!?" I have to have some skill to be the only ten year old to share a gym. When I was off duty, I just flew to the other gyms, thats all. Cheren took over one of the gyms and I honestly have no clue what happened to N. I'm glad you like my dragons and SERIOSLY! AWESOME! Catch it and bring it to me!

Lastly OldRivalShipper asks,

(1) Soooo... Iris... :) do you call Ash a 'little kid' because you maybe like him? What?! I...I refuse to anser that! (Stop laughing Axew... I'm NOT BLUSHING!)

(2) Also how do you feel about Trip? Kind I'd Stalkerish if you ask me... Honestly, I don't know. He's kinda strange what with the picture taking and all but if the others can take it than so can I.

(3) And who could you become the champion!? I mean, you're so... you... And then Alder/Ghetsis/N was so tough, so you just waltz in and own them in the face? Mollywhopping if you ask me... Why does evrey one question my ability to be the champion? What do yopu mean "I'm so... me?" and what does Mollywhopping mean?

A few things I need to point out. Its not like all I say is ,"What a Kid!" My only perpoise isnt to insult Ash. Thats more like a hobby or something. :) Well got to go. (Axew is still snickering because my face is still... never mind.)

Stay awesome,

Iris!

**I want to thank evrey one who reveiwed last chapter. Im glad you guys all really like my story! Next is Dawn Berlitz! Oh random notes! This week is Homecoming! Yays! Also our school is having try-outs for Guys and Dolls next week so wish me luck! I'm trying out for Sarah Brown!**

**R&R~ Madame K**


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn

**Sorry this is pretty late! I honestly meant to do this yesterday, but I got caught up in the wonderful world of youtube! So lets not procrastinate any longer. Also I call Dawn Dawn Berlitz so yah.**

**In the Defence of...**

**Dawn Berlitz!**

Hello Friends!

I'm Dawn from Twinleaf town! Nice to Meet Ya! So just to clear things up, I'm not stalking Paul. I am in Unova now so don't listen to his lies. He's just mad that I declined his offer to travel with him That sore loser... Any way now to your questions!

Gemstone Gal asks:

Dear Dawn, if you could have any six Pokemon on your team, other than the ones you already have, what would they be? Thats a toughie! Probity A Turtwig, a Phione, a Skitty, a Flaaffy, a Teddiursa, and a Pichu! There all just so Kawaii I love then! But of corse, I will NEVER would give up Piplup! Ever.

supersexyghotmew95 asks:

Dawn why are you so so so girly I am a tomboy and Platina is more of a tomboy are you related to plaita and mitzumi cause you look a lot alike you know and are you as girly as you are I mean no offense contests are for prissys DON'T HURT ME! One, I'm girly because my mom raised me to be a little girly. She is the Top Co-ordenater after all. Two, Yes I am. Platina is my cousen and Mitsumi is actually My mom's younger sister! Like way younger but that dosn't matter. Three, It's not me you should be afrade of. It's Drew and Harley. Not Me.

Canon's Son asks:

Okay, Dawn, (and I'm sure many will ask this) How do your feel about Paul? How do I feel about Paul? Well he's Rude! He forgot my name! I mean he's Cool and and all but... Well actually, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. I'll give him a try! (Maby if he had a Mustache. ;D)

LittleKing9512 asks:

I can't think of any questions for Dawn except on what her opinion is on all of the Dawn/Cynthia fics? Well, Honestly, writing story's like that is a waste. She's, like, 20 years older than me. Not gonna happen, sorry. (And Ash exaggerates SUPERBLY! Don't take to much offense into what he says. 'Kay?)

Yukimura Hyouga asks:

I have a question for Dawn!

1. Just admit it, are you jealous of May being close to Ash? Some what, actually, but I can understand. I mean, Every one needs friends, Right?

2. Do you like Ash? A little. I mean, Its hard not to! He's just so heroic! (Not to mention _Hansom._) But its just so hard to chose! Do you agree?

3. What do you think of Wallace's outfits? Don't you think that it's a bit... Overdone? _No! Not at all! _*Sarcasm, sarcasm* Yes! I mean, I've seen some outfits in the fashion world but Wallace has a... Unique style.

And lastly, glaceon 1013 Asks:

I have a question for Dawn.

1. were you irritated when Iris beat you Mamoswine with her Dragonite even though it didn't listen to her half the time. Yes! What was with that? I mean, seriously! It barely listened to her! How in the world did it beat me?

2. Oh and whats your opinion of trip as opposed to pal. Trip is MUCH cuter and WAY more open than Paul, but Paul isn't nearly as jurkish as Trip.

Now I noticed that in some story's, I'm an Idiot, or Vary vane. I'm not that vain at all! I just care about my looks, that's all. Don't you? Sure my skirt is short, but not on purpose. Thats just the end result of not trying on clothes before you buy them. Well that's all i really got to say so Sayonara!

**Stay Cool!**

**Dawn Berlitz**

P.s. If anyone wants my friend code its

**Unfortunately, that's when her pen ran out of ink.**

**So thats Dawn's chapter. Next is Misty then Alder. The whole Mustashe thing was a referance so if you dont get it, watch Sgt. Frog! Until next time, Madame K.**


	9. Chapter 9:Misty Williams

As Madame paced the stage, she could tell that her reveiwers were getting restless waiting for Misty to send her letter to the world of Fan Fiction. Net.

"Whats taking Misty so long?" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Why did you call us all here anyway, Kasumi-chan?" another one asked. Madame faced the audience, ringing out her hands nervously.

"Don't worry, all will be revealed soon! And please, try to be patient." Just then, in a flash of smoke, Misty sat tied up in a chair with the Shadow Triad standing behind her. "Finally! You guys made it! You guys can go now!" In another puff of smoke the Shadow Triad disappeared."Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome Misty Williams!" Applause rung from every corner of the auditorium as Madame took off the bandanna from around her mouth and automatically loud yells filled the air,

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Misty yelled at the top of her voice. "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO START THAT LETTER YOU AND BROCK KEEP ANNOYING ME ABOUT WHEN THOSE NINJAS KIDNAPPED ME!"

"You didn't write it fast enough so I brought you here,to answer the reviewers questions in person." She finished with a smirk. "So, who wants to go first?" Lots of hands went up but one girl, dressed up just like Misty stood up and waived her hand yelling "PICK ME!" So naturally that's who she picked.

"Please speak clearly into the mike and state your name and question, please."

"Hi I'm Mini Me and, Misty, I was wondering why you love Ash and stopped traveling with him." Chimes of agreement rang from the room. Misty stopped yelling incoherent nonsense to reply.

"Well I had to stop travailing because my sister won third place in that beauty contest. At first I hated it, and was so mad at them but after my original anger, I relied that it was great practice for becoming the best water trainer... hey wait. Who said I liked Ash?" Madame shrunk into the corner, being an avid Pokeshipper as did a dozen of audience members. "No Comment." She was lightly blushing. "Next question! You in the Lucky star shirt." A girl in the right side of the room who wore a white shirt with the main character of the anime stood up.

"Hi" she waived " I'm Gemstone Gal and I was wondering, What water types are the ones you don't have but you really want?" Misty smiled wildly and her eyes filled with hearts.

"Okay so I would love a Golduck of course! There so beautiful yet powerful! Or maybe a beautiful Tentecruel! There so powerful yet stunningly beautiful. And I deffenatly want a Oshuwatt. So adorable! I could literally go on forever about this subject. I also want an Alomomola and a Krygore. That was a great question! Thank you!" Gemstone Girl Smiled as she sat back down so someone else could go.

"So, next, I think I shall call on Eniee, Meenie Minee, Mew girl to go next." Just then a girl with a mew hat with a mew plush with a mew shirt it the far upper left stood up.

"Hi I'm supersexyghotmew95 and, misty, I wanna ask you this. WHY HATE BUG POKEMON? There so cute and I like only a few water Pokemon like majikarp (I'm a type fire girl) and my level 6 caterpie defeated a level 12 have you seen surskit? It is a water bug Pokemon also YOU ARE MY TOMBOY HERO you should meet sapphire birch you two would love each other." She said super fast. Misty looked lost for a second before replying,"Well, first of all Bug types are vile disgusting things and they are many things but cute is not one of them! Fire types are okay, but my loyalty lie with water Pokemon. Also May showed me a surskit, and the jury's still out for whether I like it. I'm not sure. I'M YOUR HERO!* That honestly makes me really happy. I love people looking up to me. Sapphire Birch. I'll google her when I get home, 'Kay?" supersexyghotmew95 smiled and nodded as she got out her phone to tell the world she just met THE Misty of Cerulean City.

"So," Madame said,"We have time for two, maybe three more questions. how about the girl with an eevee on her shoulder.

"Hiya Misty! I'm eeveeluvr and I was wondering, Do you like Ash?"

"Do I like Ash,huh? As a friend, yes! Totally! If you ever see him tell him he still owes me a bike!" eeveeluvr spoke up again.

"No,Misty, you don't understand. What I meant was do you LIKE like him."

"Huh?"

Half the audience then yelled,"AS A BOYFRIEND!" Misty blushed a bright red as she stammered,"N-n-n-o no comment." eeveeluvr smirked successfully as she sat back in her chair.

"Last real question, then we have a write-in and then your done, Misty!" Madame smiled but Misty grimaced.

"Could you please untie me? I feel a rope burn forming on my wrist."

"Opps! I forgot about that! Here let me," Madame said as she went behind Misty and undid the ropes. "Any way, does anyone have anymore questions?" Another voice rang out. This time a guy stood up with a Peice of paper, and pushing his glasses up.

"Hello, Misty. I am Golfer2012 and I have a few questions for you."

"Okay, shoot!" Misty smiled at him.

"Okay question one. How you feel about dating Ash (Pokeshipping) a lot on Fanfiction?"

"Okay so I can see what angle people who ship this, but I think even if I" she sighed "Had some feelings for him, he'd be to oblivious to I commented. Y'all happy?"

"Yes very." He replied for the audience. "Question Two. What is your favorite water type Pokemon?"

"Tentecruel, easy."

"Now we all wonder this. Where do you get your mallet?"

"Same place Jessie gets her fan. Hammer Space. Surch it on Google. It exists!"

It was Q/A ping pong. Golfer2012 would ask and Misty would answer just as fast. Then It came down to the last question. "What is you opinion on every shipping on Fanfiction with you ?" There was a cricket silence* before Misty replied,"can I answer them in one sentence or word?"

"Sure."

"okay then, lets go!

**AdvancemotherShipping – Misty x Azurill **"Creepy."

**AllgrownupShipping – Misty x Togetic** "Weird"

**AndrewsShipping – Misty x Ash (under the assumption that they are long-lost siblings) " **We're not."

**AquarageShipping – Misty x Gyarados **"NO!"

**BitchShipping – Misty x Jessie **"?"

**ChestShipping – Misty x Lorelei **"Chest... wha?"

**ConfusionShipping – Misty x Psyduck **"Who invented this?"

**CypherShipping – Misty x King of Pokélantis (Ash) **"…What?"

**DanceShipping – Misty x Rudy **"He's to far away..."

**EgoShipping – Misty x Gary **"He's Too Arrogant. "

**FlowerShipping – Misty x Mikey **"Hes too young for me."

**FluteShipping – Misty x Melody **Misty fell into a major laughing fit.

**GreeneyeShipping – Misty x James **"Do you know how many names this has?"

**GymShipping – Misty x Brock "**Brock? Oh, Arceus , no."

**IceRaceShipping – Misty x Danny **"Hot..."

**ImageShipping – Misty x May **"Who's image matters in this?"

**IndigoShipping – Misty x Ritchie **"I beat that kid up on TV once...*"

**LesboShipping – Misty x Delia **"WHAT?"

**LolitaShipping – Misty x Professor Oak **"AAAHHHH, NO!"

**MistyJealousShipping – Misty x Giselle **..Of what?

**NovelShipping – Misty x Paul **"Jerk"

**OrangeShipping – Misty x Tracey **"Not my type."

**OysterShipping – Misty x Dawn **"Explain the names to me.."

**PhotoShipping – Misty x Todd **"He's to busy to hang out with..."

**PokéShipping – Misty x Ash **"Too dence"Misty started to blush.

**ProbationShipping – Misty x Officer Jenny **"…What?"

**SisterShipping – Misty x Sensational Sisters (Daisy, Violet & Lily)**

"Disturbing. Is that them all?"

"Yes,That all the question and thank you very much." He adjusted his glasses once more and sat down.

"Now, do you want to her the write-in? Good," Madame said not giving Misty a chance to answer.

"simplyZbest says:

A question for misty, how do you feel about Dawn's relationship with YOUR Ash?" Madame smiled and sat back to watch Misty's reaction.

"I... Don't.. know? What is Dawn's relationship with Ash? Are they dating? "

"I don't know. Anyway, that's all the time we have today! BYE-BYE!"

"Bye!"Misty yelled as all of her fans went out the doors.

**A/n: So, I'm currious if you like this way better than the letters. If so I may do more like this in the future. please tell me what you think. Also I know I said Alder next but honestly, I know nothing about him so instead I'm doing... May. Sorry 'bout that. Bye now!**


End file.
